


They're just kids, let them act like it

by bamboothief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Other, s12 ep12 spoilers, s12 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboothief/pseuds/bamboothief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Felix informs the Lieutenants of the deaths of their captains they're heart broken. Smith does his best to help his friends work through their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're just kids, let them act like it

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season 12 episode 12. Technically no character deaths but the Lieutenants don't know that.

Felix had returned with his shoulders drooped low, requesting to speak to Kimball, as well as the next in command for each of the four squadrons. They had walked silently into what served as the board room and prepared for the worst.  
“I didn’t make it in time, Locus was ruthless. I’m sorry the Reds and Blues, they’re dead.” Felix delivered the news quickly and efficiently like he had been trained to do.  
Kimball was silent for a moment before she swallowed hard, “Thank you Felix, you did what you could.’ Turning back to the multi coloured Lieutenants she stood straight, addressing them as a leader, a leader who had once again failed, “Training will recommence tomorrow morning at 0800. You will each take over the place of Captain for your squad, but for now you are dismissed.”

Kimball walked silently out the door leaving Felix and the four new Captains alone.  
Bitters was the first one to break the silence, “FUCK! Why? When I get my hands on Locus he’s dead.” The orange and grey soldier kicked at the wall.  
“Bitters, it’s going to be ok.” Smith said turning to the other man. As he did he heard quiet sobs coming from the smaller Maroon highlighted soldier in front of him. “Jensen… Kaitie, come here.” He held his arms open as the young woman wrapped herself in them.  
“It’s gonna be ok is it?” Bitters snapped back at him. “How exactly is it gonna be ok Smith? How has anything ever been ok since this fucking war began? I’ve lost track of the friends and family I’ve lost because of this and now I’ve lost my Captain to.”  
“I… I know. We’ve all lost someone.” He pulled Kaitie closer to him. “But what do you want me to say? We’re all fucked and should just give up? Or that we’re going to do this? We’re going to pull through, that’s what Captain Caboose would have said if he were here.”

Bitters just stared at the new blue team leader before muttering more obscenities and storming out of the room.  
Palomo collapsed to the floor, helmeted head in his hands. “I’m the only one left. I’m all that’s left of my team. Oh god, we’re all gonna die.”  
Smith turned to Felix, “You better do your job properly next time, or I’ll make sure you never take another one.”  
“Is that a threat Lieu, sorry Captain Smith?” Smith could have sworn he heard a chuckle in that rank, “I’d like to see you try getting the best of me. OR maybe I could go ask McAllister and Ganoush to replay that footage they collected last time.” Felix definitely chuckled that time as he walked out the door.

Palomo had left not long after Felix leaving just Smith and Jensen.  
“I still can’t believe it.” Jensen shook her head, sitting down on the steps. “They were supposed to be the galaxies greatest heroes and they’re gone.” She removed her helmet, placing it beside her.  
Smith sat next to her, taking up the rest of the stairwell, “Well, I mean they did go up against Locus. Even 4 on one the odds were still in his favor.” He removed his helmet, giving Jensen a small smile, “Sorry that’s not really helping is it?”  
Jensen wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into the space between armor and skin.  
Smith patted her back, not that she could really feel it, he knew that their armor was designed to absorb most impact but the sentiment was still there.

“How am I supposed to lead a team?” Jensen’s voice was muffled but he still heard it.  
Pushing her back Smith leant down until they were eye to eye, “Kaitie. You are one of the bravest, smartest, most enthusiastic people I know. You should have been promoted to captain months ago, and not just because you were the next in line. You can do this, you will be an amazing leader.”  
Jensen stared at her friend for a long time, “really?’ she hiccupped, ‘You really mean that?”  
“Of course I do.” Smith smiled.  
“No... No one’s ever said that to me before.”  
“Come on now I find that hard to believe.”  
“No it’s true, well Captain Simmons said something like that once but his voice was all squeaky. So I may have misheard.”

At the mention of her deceased captain Jensen broke down again.  
Smith ran a gloved hand through her hair, “he really did care about you, about both of you girls. He knew that you’d be able to do this. Kimball has faith in you, in all of us.”  
“I know, I just,’ Jensen’s lisp muddled the words, ‘I just wish that I could have shown him, while he was still here, you know.”  
Smith looked up, his chin resting on Jensen’s head. “He really liked you, I mean he picked you to be his lieutenant… his successor.”  
Jensen sniffled into the blues undershirt.

Smith breathed in and out slowly a few times, choosing his words carefully.  
“Jensen, Captain Simmons may not be here anymore, but you are. He would have wanted you to move on and not focus on his… death.’ Jensen shuddered under his hands. ‘You need to use this, this pain to focus on the mission. Don’t let his sacrifice be in vain.”  
Jensen sat up, looking at her friends face, he smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes like it normally did. “Thanks Smith. You really have a way with words, did you know that?”  
“I have been told that on occasion.” He chuckled.

Jensen didn’t move from his arms for a long time. “I guess I should go and check on the rest of the… my squad.”  
She stood up slowly, wiping her face with the rough material of her glove.  
Smith watched as she walked over to the red barracks, a young woman in a pink singlet top stood to greet her, Jensen ushered her into the privacy of their shared room, closing the door.

Smith walked back to his own barracks to break the news to his team. It was the second hardest thing he’d ever had to do in his young life. He left his team to process the news, the two blue soldiers comforted one another, and sure they hadn’t been as close to the captain as he was but the news still stung.  
He’d changed out of his armor, it reminded him to much of where exactly he was, and began to walk around the shared patch of dirt between the 5 buildings, Red team, Blue team, Gold team, Green team and of course the captains quarters. “I guess we’re going to be moved here soon.” He whispered to himself as he passed to door.

As he reached the Green barracks he noticed Palomo sitting in the door frame, watching the flag flap lazily in the breeze.  
“Hey Smith.” Palomo called to him, not even looking up.  
“Palomo, you doing ok?” smith raised an eyebrow at the smaller man.  
“Yeah I guess,’ Palomo sighed, ‘Just lonely is all.”  
Bitters looked back at his own quarters, surely his teammates wouldn’t miss him for just one night, after all he’d surely be moved come morning anyway. “I could stay with you tonight. If you want some company that is.”  
Palomo looked up at the other man, “Would you? Uhh I mean sure if you want that’d be cool.”  
Smith smiled, “I’ll grab some stuff and be back later ok?” he began walking back to collect a few basic necessities.

Passing Gold team’s barracks Smith had found Matthews sitting outside, “Bitters came back and started smashing shit. What happened? Where’s the Captain?”  
Smith sighed sitting next to the man, “Bitters is your new Captain.”  
“What happened to Captain Gri… oh.”  
“I’m going to go talk to Bitters, you right out here?”  
Matthews nodded. Smith stood up, taking a deep breath before walking inside.

Matthews was right, Bitters had thrown everything that wasn’t nailed down. Not that any of them had much. The next thing Smith noticed the foot locker opened and half filled with the books and various nick-nacks Bitters usually kept on the small shelf above his bed.  
“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” Smith’s voice boomed in the small room causing Bitters to jump.  
“I can’t do this anymore Smith. I just can’t.” he sat on the edge of his cot, the springs squeaking underneath. “I’ve already lost so much and now I’ve lost the only person who seemed to actually give a shit about me.” Bitters ran his fingers over the shirt he was holding, several sizes too big for it to be his.

Smith sat next to him, barely fitting onto the bed. “That’s not true. You have me, I give plenty of shits about you.’ Bitters looked up at the bigger man, a small smile beginning to reach the sides of his mouth, ‘and you’ve got Matthews out there, he’s your problem now and you’ve got to do it for him. Plus Jensen thinks you’re cool and even Palomo tolerates you, even after you beat the shit out of him last week.”

Bitters smiled, wiping his eyes on his former Captains shirt.  
“Thanks man, really, you’re a good friend.” Bitters whispered, hugging the larger man. “I guess I should go check on Matthews,’ he looked around the room, ‘and clean up I guess.”  
Smith stood up, almost causing Bitters to fall when the bed quickly adjusted to the missing weight. “It’s fine. But just so you know I’m crashing with Palomo in the green Barracks tonight so if you need to get away you’re more than welcome to join us.”  
“And share a room with that asshole? No thanks.”  
Smith walked out of the room, sending a very upset Matthews back in his place with a wave of his hand.

After collecting his bedding Smith entered the green barracks to the sound of arguing.  
“Bullshit Palomo, after last time? Fuck off if you think I’m leaving Kaitie alone with you.” A woman in a pink tank top, who Smith recognized as ‘Volleyball’ was shouting.  
“Laura, Laura iht’s ok. I shwear I can handle Palomo on my own ihts fine.” Jensen’s lisp worsened as she tried to put herself between the two soldiers.  
The pink woman, Laura, turned back to Jensen, “Kaitie the guy never stops staring at all the girl’s asses, plus he’s rude as hell. Come on you can sleep in my bed tonight.”  
“Hot!’ Palomo shouted as the pink soldier grabbed her new captain by the wrist, ‘Can I watch?”  
At that remark Smith decided to step in, Palomo had his back to the door so it wasn’t hard to take him by surprise. Smith grabbed the short man by the collar, dragging him out the door.

“Ow! Fuck Smith, stop! I said stop Smith! John! You’re fucking strangling me!”  
Smith let go of the green soldier’s collar, letting him drop to the ground. “What the fuck are you doing?” he glared down at the dark haired man, crossing his arms over his chest.  
Palomo rubbed at his neck where his t-shirt had rubbed, “Come on man, Jensen knows I’m kidding.”  
“I don’t give a shit if you were kidding or not! Don’t ever let me catch you talking to anyone like that again.”  
“What’s your problem?”  
“My problem? My problem is that instead of dealing with what’s actually going on you’re being an ass and trying to get laid.”  
“It’s what Captain Tucker would have wanted isn’t it?” Palomo said waving his hands back towards the building that used to house their captains.  
“No, no its not. Captain Tucker would have wanted us to get our shit together and figure out our next move. Captain Tucker would have wanted us to continue where he left off. Captain Tucker would have wanted us to end this war.”  
“Yeah right. Is that why they all left us? Because they obviously has so much faith in our ability as soldiers that they just ran off and left us here.” Palomo’s voice cracked. “Because that’s what a good leader does? Runs off and leaves a bunch of kids to finish the job.”

Smith watched as Palomo broke down for the second time that day. He reached out pulling the other man into a hug, Palomo’s head fitting easily underneath Smiths chin. They stayed like that for several minutes, Palomo soaking Smiths blue shirt with tears and other bodily fluids that he’d rather not think about.  
Once Palomo seemed to be empty of tears he pulled himself out of Smith’s grip. “Uhh I should probably go apologize, shouldn’t I?”  
“I think that would be best.”  
Palomo wiped his face and took 3 quick breaths before knocking on the barracks door.  
Smith waited outside for a minute until Volleyball, Laura, walked out. As she walked past him she grabbed him by the front of the shirt, she was almost the same height as Smith and he’d be lying if he said she wasn’t intimidating. “If ANY of you lay a hand on her you won’t have to worry about the Federal Army.”  
She let go and continued walking back to her own barracks.

Half an hour later Smith answered a knock at the door, Bitters stood in the moonlight clutching one of the standard issue blankets and pillows, Smith could also see a hint of orange tucked into the pillowcase. No one said anything as Bitters entered the barracks and sat himself down on the floor next to Jensen.

The four of them sat in silence for 10 minutes before Smith spoke up. “You know, Captain Caboose wasn’t the best captain, honestly I don’t really know how he finished basic.” Smith chuckled, “He once tried to tell me that Captain Tucker had given birth, and then asked me if I knew where babies came from. But that aside he was an amazing leader and,’ Smiths voice cracked, ‘and if I’m half the leader he was then I now I’ll be fine.”  
The other three captains nodded, Smith grabbed his water bottle from his hip. “To Captain Caboose. The most optimistic man I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.”  
“To Caboose” the others called in unison.  
Bitters raised his bottle, “To Captain Grif, thanks for actually giving a shit about me.”  
“To Grif”  
“To Captain Simmons, you were an inspiration.” Jensen’s lisp caught on the last word.  
“To Simmons”  
“To Captain Tucker, for showing me that there’s more to life than just getting some.”  
“Damn it Palomo you ruined the mood.” Bitters shouted throwing his pillow at the Greens head.  
“Mine now!” Palomo laughed clutching the pillow to his chest.  
“Like hell it is!” Bitters snapped leaping off the floor and onto the small cot.

Jensen laughed as the two men fell off the cot and on top of her. “Get off, get off you’re both heavy!”  
Smith watched as the three of them collapsed into a fit of giggles, before standing up. “Come on fat asses you heard the lady.” He reached down, picking Jensen up bridal style.  
“HEY! Put me down right now Smith!” Jensen threw her head back laughing as she tried to push out of the vice like grip.  
“Hey no fair!” Palomo pouted from the floor where he and Bitters were still tangled.  
“GOT IT!” Bitters shouted, holding the pillow above his head.  
“Wait I wasn’t paying attention!”  
Bitters stuck out his tongue, “To bad you snooze you lose!”

Jensen’s words came so softly that he almost wasn’t sure he’d actually heard them, “Thanks Smith, for everything.” Jensen’s arms wrapped around Smiths neck. “NOW PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! Or do I have to get Laura back in here?”  
“God no! She’s scary!” Smith laughed as he placed his fellow captain back on her feet.

Smith watched as the three people he had come to know as his closest friends and surrogate family laughed as Bitters fell to the ground again, dragging Jensen and Palomo with him.  
They may be in the middle of a war, they may have suffered more loss than anyone should at their age, but they still had each other.  
“Coming through!” Smith shouted as he fell on top of the three.  
“Fuck Smith!” Palomo cringed as he tried to free his leg from under the man. “I think you broke something!”  
“Stop being such a baby Palomo!” Jensen laughed as she jabbed Bitters in the side.  
“Hey why are you picking on me now?” Bitters let out an involuntary laugh.  
“Cause you’re the most ticklish one here.”  
“Oh really?” Smith and Palomo turned around to their fellow Captain.  
“Oh no, no no no.” Bitters shook his head, “Don’t even try it.”

At around midnight the four captains finally collapsed into sleep. All four of them neglecting the three cots in the room and sleeping on the floor in one big pile of legs and arms. No one said anything when one by one they laced their fingers together, the physical contact helping ground them as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
